


this is the healing

by nebulousviolet



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Recovery, a drabble, jean introspects, wow look me actually capitalising words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulousviolet/pseuds/nebulousviolet
Summary: It’s not ideal, and it’s hard to rationalise, but it’s okay.





	this is the healing

**Author's Note:**

> u wait a month for a nebulousviolet fic and then two come along at once....  
> sorry ik i have no self control but i love jean moreau and this just kind of. happened at 3am last night. and look!! i’m capitalising properly!! love me  
> (nah it’s bc it’s not in the character study series)

In a way, it will never be over.

No matter what Jean does, there will be nights when he wakes up screaming. No matter who he knows, there will be times when his eyes go glassy and his face goes white.

But that’s not his fault, and he is better than he was before.

Progress isn’t always linear. Some days it’s sitting at the desk and managing to write a sentence in French without throwing up. Others, it’s hearing Riko’s name and just smiling and nodding. Sometimes, it is two steps forward and one step back and a half-stumble to the side. Recovery is circular; in the end, Jean will always have a very bad day and a very good day. That’s okay.

It’s not ideal, and it’s hard to rationalise, but it’s okay.

He has Renee, who he picks up after church to take to IHOP and sit in comfortable silence with. He has Laila and Alvarez, who steal his wine and tease him for his accent and send him memes at three o’clock in the morning. He has Kevin, even if all they do is talk about Exy and league tables and pointless things to fill the time.

He has Jeremy, and Jeremy holds his hand while the tremors stop and start and knows when to let go.

Jean will never be who he could’ve been. That person is buried on the banks of the Seine, cast away the day his parents signed him over. But it’s too easy to forget that this Jean _survived_. This Jean felt the tear and burn of all those years and continued anyway.

So, yeah. It’ll never be over. But it’ll never be as bad as it was. That, at least, is something.

**Author's Note:**

> gentlemen, start ur engines, and may any and all comments validate me and make me ridiculously happy  
> or uno. at least give me a kudos smh u fakes  
> follow me tungle.com: bookishplays


End file.
